But I'm a cheerleader at Degrassi!
by thelookonyourface
Summary: Zoë is forced to go to true directions, a place where they "cure" homosexuality. Except, she meets the pretty, tough girl Grace and starts to develop feelings for her. Now Zoë has to choose between Grace and loyalty towards her family what will she choose? Based on the TV - show Degrassi and the movie But I'm a cheerleader.


Crossover, watch Degrassi Next Class at Netflix, watch But I'm a cheerleader watch?v=3UK5NnoR4WM

 **But I'm a cheerleader at Degrassi – Chapter 1**

 _I was always a bit different then other girls. Even though I felt different, I never really understood why. My life was pretty amazing. A young teenage actress, blessed with an elegant appearance and pretty damn good acting skills. My name was Zoë, a girl with tons of friends and younger girls who worshipped me and even asked me for my autograph. Although, I must admit, it kind of decreased when I decided to take a break in acting to focus on high school instead. And I could sing. I have a pretty good voice, even though these words come from my own mouth. Anyway, there was nothing wrong with me. I had a perfect life. I even was a cheerleader, for god's sake! So why did I feel like something was missing? Why did I feel like something wasn't quite right? I, Zoë Rivas, kept looking and looking for an answer. It took me a while to figure it all out. It all started around my 18th birthday._

Zoë Rivas just finished her cheerleader practice. "Okay, girls, that's it for today, great work!" Zoë looked at Maya. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promised to meet with Miles today. He's waiting for me in his car. Maya nodded and smiled at her. "I think we're almost ready for cheerleader championship." She said before Zoë smiled back and turned around.

Zoë Rivas walked towards Miles who immediately hugged her and planted a big, wet kiss on her mouth. Miles really wasn't a good kisser, Zoë thought. But some practice would do him good, probably. The couple sat in the back of the car. Miles put his head on Zoë's lap and looked up at her.

"You're looking gorgeous today, as usual."

"Thanks" said Zoë while she bit on her lip and felt slightly uncomfortable.

Miles moved his head and looked Zoë in thee yes. "You are so beautiful." He leaned closer towards Zoë's mouth and closed his eyes. Before Zoë knew it, they were snogging. Zoê didn't like it at all and kept her eyes open. While Miles clearly was really into it, Zoë's thoughts went elsewere. She thought about cheerleader practice and smiled when she saw Maya's legs before her eyes. She thought about all the jumps of the girls that made their butt a little bit more visible. Zoë felt something in her stomach, but couldn't really explain what it was. A pleasant feeling, but not something that had to do with Miles. Or what about the girls who jumped up and down? She thought about how she enjoyed watching them and smiled.

"I have to go home now" she said and Miles nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then, sweetie." And he gave her one last sweaty kiss.

When Zoë came home, her mother was already waiting for her. Diner was ready and they both closed their eyes while they held hands.

Her mother started to pray. "Please help us to follow your path, the one you intended us all to follow."

Zoë looked secretely towards her mother and looked questionning. This wasn't how the prayer was supposed to go.

But Zoë's mother continued.

"Please help us to obey the roles in life you set for us. For all that is natural and healthy and secret;" Zoë's mother sighed deeply. Okay now this was just super weird. Zoë thought, she wondered what Maya would think about this if she told her about this tomorrow at school.

"In your name we pray" Zoë's mom said as she looked up to heaven and finished her pray."

"Amen" both Mom and Daughter said before they started eating.

Zoë was a little bit tired from cheerleader practice so she went straight upstairs to her room. That way she could quickly finish her homework and go to bed early.

Her room was full of things she liked. There was a poster from Melissa Etheridge – who's music by the way was absolutely amazing, all six seasons of glee – even the crappy ones and a few books from Sarah Waters on her bookshelf. Now she was Reading "Tipping The Velvet" and she really liked it so far.

Zoë woke up and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, sweetie" she said and than quickly corrected herself "I mean, tonight. See you tonight."

"Cheerleader championship, here we come!" Zoë yelled while she hugged Lola and Frankie from behind." Maya gave her a weird look and Frankie looked at her as if she was her worst enemies. They didn't respond but just walked away and left a surprised Zoë behind.

She decided not to let it get to here. "Remember 7.30 donuts at the dot!" she yelled, but the girls didn't respond. They probably just didn't hear her or were in a really bad mood. Yeah, one of those options. Either way Zoë was really excited about today. Cheerleader practice, meeting with all her friends at the dot. Life just couldn't get any better!"

She walked towards Maya who was whispering with Miles. They both stopped talking and looked towards Zoë when she joined them. "Go Degrassi!" she yelled and laughed before she planted a quick kiss on Miles cheek. He pulled her in for a long kiss. Zoë just wished it was over as soon as possible. Why did she not like kissing Miles? She really was in the dark about this.

"Don't you hate it when they do that?" she asked Maya while she looked at a picture of a girl in a banana moon – bikini that she had put up in her locker.

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's fun" she said with a smile on her face.

Zoë bit on her lip. "Maybe he just doesn't do it right?" she asked.

Maya didn't really answer her. "Maybe" she said.

"Anyway" Zoë said while she grabbed her books and pom – poms. "I have to go to class. See ya!" and she waved shortly at Maya.

"Bye" Maya said.

When Zoë was out of Maya's sight, Maya secretely looked in her locker that Zoë forgot to lock. She took the picture of the girl with the banana moon bikini with her.

Miles suddenly came up to Zoë. "Your parents ask if you would like to eat lunch at home today? Your mother made your favorite dish."

"Lasagna? She made lasagna?"

"Yes, you in?"

Zoë nodded. "Of course I'm in!"

"Great I'll wait for you after class!"

Miles suddenly drived very slowly. "Can't you go a bit faster?" Zoë asked, thinking Miles really acted weird. "No, not really. They are working on the road here" he said. "That's why I'm driving so slow."

"Oh okay makes sense."

Miles held the door for her while Zoë stepped out of the car. She rang the doorbell and her mother opened. Behind her stood Maya, Lola, Frankie and Zig. Also a black man – he was probably about 30 years old – who was dressed completely in blue, with a T-shirt that had the words "Straight is Great" on it.

Zoë looked confused. "What is this?" she asked. "Is somebody dead?" she whispered concerned. But her friends shook their head. "No, it certainly is not that."

Her mother held a bord of lasagna before her nose. "Here eat this, it's your favorite." She said. "Now why don't you come in and listen to us?"

Zoë took the lasagna and sat down on a chair, waiting to hear what this was all about.

"What's going on?" she asked, now slightly becoming a little more worried.

"Hi Zoë" the black man said as he reached out his hand. "My name is Mike."

Zoë shook his hand. "Your parents and friends want to have a conversation with you about a very important topic."

Zoë still had no clue what this was all about.

"I am here to help facilitate that dialogue. So why don't we start by listening to them?"

Her mother started tos peak, as she and all her friends started to sit down. "Zoë we love you, we all love you." She said as she pointed to her friends.

"But lately we've become concerned about some of your behaviours. We are afraid that you're being influenced by a wrong way of thinking, something unnatural. Do you remember…"

But Zoë's mother was cut off by Maya who suddenly screamed "Sweetie, we think you're … " She was silence for a brief second, then whispered "Gay." Her voice sounded like "Gay" was a very bad disease.

"Wait what?" Zoë said. "Gay? I'm not, I'm not gay. I'm with Miles for heaven sake!"

"Yes, but you don't even like to kiss me!" Miles said.

"And what about your Sarah Waters books?" Lola asked.

"Or the picture of the pretty girl in bikini?" Maya added while she showed it tot he whole group."I found it in your locker." Maya added.

"Or the Melissa Etheridge poster?" Frankie said.

Zoë shook her head. "That doesn't prove anything. Everyone loves Melissa's music. Not just me."

"Everyone who is gay" you mean, Frankie said with some pity in her voice.

"Or the fact that you have all six seasons of glee? Come on? The first three, okay. But all six? That's really gay, Zoë" Maya said.

"And you try to make us eat tofu! I mean which lesbian isn't a vegetarian really? You see there's prove enough." Her mum added. "You are a homosexual."

"I myself was once a gay" Mike said. "Now I'm an ex – gay. You see, there is a solution for your delicate situation. You're going to true directions. They help people, like yourself. They heal people like you, they heal homosexuals."

"You're going to true directions." Her mum said. "And there is no room for discussion, young lady. How sooner we fix this problem of yours, the better. Than you can come back."

"But mum, I'm not gay." Zoë said. "I'm a cheerleader at degrassi. The captain of cheerleading.

But her mother didn't change her mind. "You're going. No more discussion."


End file.
